


In brief FFPC

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, TIFF2018, and one tumblr post, date night challenge, sweet ig stories that lead to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: Armie and Timmy on date. Well kind of.





	In brief FFPC

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Date Night" challenge on Tumblr. Combined with one thought also on tumblr - you can check this [ HERE ](http://whatitis-inside.tumblr.com/post/177903437002/now-back-to-watching-thise-ig-stories-on)  
> To understand the title - keep reading
> 
> Much thanks to @larawashere who kindly invited me to join! Love you!

          This is a disaster. His _date_ is a disaster. Or was, because she is now nowhere to be seen and frankly – though he’s feels just a little bit bad about admitting it – he is glad that she run off. Because otherwise he would need to think of something really quickly to excuse himself.

          Why did it go so badly?

          Well firstly because he showed up earlier than she expected and she was really mad about it as she wasn’t ready at all counting on the fact that guys are usually late for everything. He hoped it would go in good direction as soon as they’ll be alone in the restaurant, though conversation in the car was mostly filled with awkward silence stretching from one window to the other like elastic band. But it all went to hell, because she doesn’t like this ‘ _fancy-schmancy_ ’ restaurants. She almost refused to even go inside and that was the time when he wished that this world could just end, so a big hole could swallow him alive. It all went haywire when she saw the menu – realising only then that it’s Italian restaurant and they have nothing enough fit of vegan for her taste. She excused herself to go to bathroom and never came back.

          He’s sitting here right now, thinking what he should do. Just walk away and pretend nothing of that sort happened – that he wasn’t left like an idiot in the middle of dinner by some girl, who doesn’t like carbs – or as he is here now and wasted all this time to make reservation, dress himself and come here, perhaps he should just enjoying this evening in a good company. All by himself.

“Fancy seeing you here”

          Armie has a simple _‘fuck’_ on a tip of his tongue, but his inner politeness overwins once again.

“Good evening”

          Timothée Chalamet. With the accent on second-to-last e. You’ll never pronounce it correctly, no matter the number of times you will try. Neither you’ll be able to get his surname properly, because of inability to make that sound in your language that you didn’t even know that existed.

          The French exchange student. Known better now – as French-Fucking-Prince-Charming, in brief FFPC if anyone is interested. He just appeared one day and nothing was the same since. The aura of mystery and secret following him everywhere. The way his hips moved when he was walking down the street, the way he always flipped his hair backwards, shoving unruly curls out of his sight, the way his long eyelashes caught the light. FFPC from another Universe.

“What’re you doing here?” he asks, slumping in the chair with nonchalance, his long slender fingers brushings his hair in swift movement. The tip of his tongue visible between his teeth “Oooh is it your date-night?” the perfect _o_ shapes his lips, stretching them lightly. And why on Earth that stupid  ‘o’ just say ‘fuck-me’ “But where’s your date, then?”

          He’s a fucking teaser. Relishing the moment. Relishing how simply he makes Armie uncomfortable. Armie wriggles in the chair, aware of a heat appearing on his cheeks. It’s not because he is ashamed of this disaster. He’s glad that the chick is gone. He just doesn’t want to admit it to his fuck-buddy.

 

* * *

 

 

          The first time Armie found himself face to face with Timothay (or whatever the fuck you spell his name) he was leaving library five minutes before it was supposed to be closed. He was the last person there as usually. The corridor was empty and filled with silence that was cracking in his ears. He left the building feeling slightly tired, wondering if his roommate will be in their apartment and if he would manage to have a quite night. The small gasp of surprise left his mouth, when he shut the front door and saw him. Just standing there. Leaning over the wall. Cigarette between his lips. The small fog of smoke encircling him like a bubble. His unruly, short curls pushed slightly backwards. White tee shirt, perfectly fitted to his wide shoulders and narrow hips. The leather, black jacket matched with washed-out dark blue jeans that were covering his legs in obscene way. It was a combination of French Prince Charming with rebel rock band boy and Armie was there to see it.

          Perhaps he stood there too long, staring (well maybe it was inappropriate but hey no one would be able to resist as his look was screaming loud “sex on legs” and Armie was finding this expression too perfectly apposite). Perhaps he should just nod and move. Perhaps he should forget about it as soon as possible. Perhaps.

          When finally he was able to think straight, he found out that Timmy was looking at him. Small cocky smile playing on his slightly parted lips. The soft light casting a shadow around his cheeks. The visible glimpse of his eyelashes.

“Hi you” his voice somehow rough and harsh maybe because of the smoke

“Hi”

_Hammer you’re a true masterpiece. No-one can fuck up so remarkably as you can._

          He added a smile then. That kind of smile saying ‘ _sorry, I’m sometimes – well maybe not sometimes – but I’m stupid_ ’. He was ready to nod and walk away, but something in Timmy’s eyes had changed. He brought his hand up to Armie’s chest and pushed, walking forwards until he was braced against the wall next to the door and Armie let him, breath leaving in surprised huff when his back hit the wall. And then he was leaning, closing the gap between them. Eyes still opened, looking at him with desire, his tongue licking bottom and then upper lip in swift movement. Placing the small kiss in the corner of Armie’s mouth. Just a nip. Faint and soft. Then he took Armie’s bottom lip between his teeth, bit it slightly. The next second Armie was gone, when Timmy’s tongue was pushed forcefully inside his mouth.

“Mmm, you taste so good” he said, his mouth barely inches from Armie’s, voice harsh and then without waring he sank to his knees and Armie was gone again.

 

          Afterwards they both pretended as nothing happened. But whenever they met on the corridor, greeting and nodding at each other, there was always this cocky smile on Timmy’s lips that was driving Armie crazy. Filling his mind with how beautifully this pink, sinful lips were stretching around his cock. The glimpse of saliva in the corner of his mouth. His eyelids heavy with desire.

          The second time it was Armie that had enough and shoved him inside the bathroom, pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Rough and hard, biting the bottom lip until he tasted blood on his mouth. Shoving his tongue inside with fierceness. The exquisite sensation filling his inside, when their tongues collided. Wet, hot and rough. That time ended up with their pants around mid-thigh, jerking in each other hands with ruthlessness.

 

* * *

 

 

          They were outside in no time. Almost running to the small, dark alley between two buildings.

“I want you” Armie whispers, his cold breath puffed on Timmy’s collarbone. His button-up white shirt with beautiful embroidered roses on his shoulders, now with three buttons open, allowing Armie to suck and kiss the pale, hot skin.

“I don’t fuck on firsts dates” Timmy declares panting. Small gasp leaves his mouth when Armie moves from his collarbone to his neck. Kissing, biting, licking. Wanting all. Now.

“It’s not date” Armie says matter-of-factly and Timmy chuckles. Seconds later he grabs Armie’s crotch in tight grip, hearing an audible hiss in response

“But we take turns. You gonna fuck me and I’m gonna fuck you and then you will take me for a real date” with that said he leans forward, crushing their lips together and shoving his tongue inside Armie’s mouth with eagerness.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm whatitis-inside on tumblr


End file.
